


Tan perfecto y a la vez tan sucio

by BlackWhite1232



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taemin, Dubious Morality, Español | Spanish, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWhite1232/pseuds/BlackWhite1232
Summary: Un día normal en la oficina del empresario Choi Minho y su ¨mascota¨ Lee Taemin.---------------------------------Dios, Taemin. Cómetela de una vez- el pequeño sonrió ante el pedido de su amo y comenzó a lamer el falo. Dejando húmedo todo su recorrido. Lo lamia como una paleta. Pero claro, como no hacerlo.





	Tan perfecto y a la vez tan sucio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es un one-shot que escribí hace años. Lo reescribí hace unos días, espero que les guste.  
> Soy de Argentina así que si se me escapó una conjugación con el ¨vos¨, por favor haganmelo saber.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos leemos abajo!

Se encontraba sentado en el regazo de su dueño, con su cabeza escuchando los latidos del corazón, mientras acariciaba su pecho.

 

Su amo tenía la mano izquierda en su cintura mientras que con la otra firmaba  papeles. Los dos estaban en la oficina de él.

 

Esta era iluminada, ya que detrás del escritorio había un gran ventanal con la vista a la ciudad. La oficina tenía un sofá negro de cuero sintético, al lado de la puerta, donde Taemin dormía cuando estaba aburrido. El escritorio era de madera de pino y los asientos para los clientes eran los mismos que el de Minho(negros y también de cuero), solo que más bajos. La puerta estaba en una esquina, era blanca y en el medio tenía un vidrio opaco.

 

Taemin adoraba a su amo, era tan perfecto. Con su pelo azabache y  ojos oscuros que parecían leerte el alma cada vez que lo veías. Con su tez bronceada y cuerpo trabajado, atraía a muchas mujeres y algún que otro hombre. Aparte de ser hermoso, tenía dinero. Era presidente de una empresa de electrodomésticos. A sus 27 años de edad, Choi Minho ya era todo un ganador.

 

El mayor estaba usando un traje negro y una camisa blanca manga larga. Pero se había quitado el saco del traje para estar más cómodo.El pequeño Taemin de 18 años, en cambio, era de complexión fina. Su cabello era de color avellana, al igual que sus ojos, y le llegaba hasta un poco más de la nuca; provocando que se lo confundieran con una mujer. Sus facciones eran delicadas, contrarias a las de Minho.

 

Taemin estaba usando unos shorts negros ajustados y una camisa blanca para contrastar. Como su pantalón era corto, se podía ver el inicio de su culo y junto con sus shorts, llevaba unas medias traslucidas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos. 

 

-Amo, estoy aburrido- dijo Taemin haciendo un puchero.

 

Minho miró a su mascota y le acaricio las mejillas, como lo amaba.

 

-Y qué quieres hacer, Minnie?-

 

Taemin no respondió y se bajó del regazo de su amo. Desabrochó el cinturón de Minho, y comenzó a masajear el bulto escondido detrás de esos boxers.

 

Le encantaba poder sentir a Minho, como lo llenaba y le daba placer. Pero, lo que más amaba era poder saborearlo, poder recorrer con su lengua esa “parte de él”, seguir el camino de las venas con su lengua y tragar toda la esencia de su amante.

 

Era una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer porque  _lastimosamente_  no había tenido una infancia ni una adolescencia común.

 

Había sido comprado por Minho en una subasta clandestina y entrenado por orden del mayor. Aunque, no se arrepentía de nada. Tenía todo lo que él quería y más.

 

_Qué equivocado estaba._

 

Minho gimió ante el contacto, su mascota sabia como otorgar placer.

 

Dejó la pluma sobre su escritorio, bloqueó la puerta de su oficina con solo apretar un botón y acarició la cabeza de su niño.

 

Taemin seguía acariciando el bulto que comenzaba a crecer, con total normalidad, sacó el pene de Minho y empezó a tocarlo. Sus manos subían y bajaban. Mientras una masajeaba los testículos, la otra recorría ese miembro ya erecto.

 

-Dios, Taemin. Cómetela de una vez- el pequeño sonrió ante el pedido de su amo y comenzó a lamer el falo. Dejando húmedo todo su recorrido. Lo lamia como una paleta. Pero claro, como no hacerlo. Al joven le fascinaba ese sabor salado y amargo a la vez.

 

Pasó su lengua por el prepucio y metió el miembro en su boca de una vez.

 

Minho volvió a gemir, tomó fuertemente el cabello de Taemin y empezó a marcarle un vaivén rápido que casi atraganta al menor, que ya tenía lágrimas.

 

-Así es, cariño- esa sensación de una cavidad cálida y húmeda lamiendo su miembro era exquisita. Retiró a Taemin de su miembro y le acarició la mejilla.

 

-Tócame, haz que me corra- ordenó Minho. Y sin más tardar, el pequeño estaba en lo suyo. Mientras miraba a su señor, acariciaba su gran miembro. Lo frotaba contra su rostro y le daba besos a toda su extensión. Volvió a masajear el miembro con sus manos, aunque esta vez más fuerte y rápido. Lamió el falo varias veces más y Minho se corrió, lanzando un extenso gemido.

 

Todo el líquido blanquecino y espeso  terminó en el rostro de Taemin, quien sonreía. Tenía una adicción con el semen de Minho, el cual había caído en uno de sus ojos, labios y algún que otro mechón de cabello.

 

-Límpiame- volvió a ordenar Minho.

 

La mascota agarró el pene de su amo y limpió todo rastro de semen tragándolo. Con su rosto hizo lo mismo, pero esta vez Minho pasó su miembro por el ojo y labio, “limpiando” para que Taemin pudiera tragar su esencia.

 

-Que buen niño tengo- sonrió Minho - Tendrás tu premio- Hizo un gesto para que su pequeño se volviera a sentar sobre él. Quien ni en un segundo lo dudo.

 

El mayor masajeó los glúteos de su mascota. Adoraba esa piel, tan tersa y suave. Retiró el short que tenía Taemin, mientras este escondia su rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor, y pasaba sus brazos por la nuca para un mejor agarre.

 

Amaba a su pequeño, era inocente pero a la vez un pervertido.

 

Con su dedo índice, recorrió alrededor del ano de Taemin. Y sentía como el pequeño retraía su entrada por el placer. Qué sensible que era. ¡Qué bien entrenado estaba! Minho sonrió con suficiencia, sus inversiones nunca fallaban.

 

Recorrió con sus manos las piernas de Taemin a la vez que bajaba las medias. Obligaba su pequeño a vestirse provocador cada vez que lo llevaba a la empresa, un fetiche según la sociedad, otra razón de placer para él.

 

Toda su extensión carecía de vello, fascinante.

 

Sin ninguna preparación, penetró con dos de sus dedos la entrada del menor.

 

Taemin gimió de placer, cuando Minho era así era porque esta “feliz”.  

 

Debido a la incomodidad, el mayor acostó a Taemin sobre el escritorio tirando todos los papeles al piso. Sintiéndose con más poder, arrancó la camisa de su mascota, dejando ver esos botones rozados erectos y sensibles.

 

Primero besó a su pequeño con placer, haciendo que este abriera su boca dejando pasar la lengua que ansiaba tocar a la otra. Mordía sus labios una y otra vez, volviéndolos rojos por la irritación. Fue bajando hasta su cuello y dejó todo  un camino de besos hasta llegar a donde quería, el pezón de su muñeco.

 

Lamió alrededor del botón, y lo empezó a succionar.

 

Taemin tenía una mano sobre la cabeza del mayor, donde solo acariciaba el sedoso cabello. Su cuerpo estaba caliente, las emociones que le provocaba Minho eran magnificas.

 

Sentía como la boca de su señor, succionaba y mordía su pezón. Y la otra mano, pellizcaba y apretaba el otro.

 

A veces apretaba y mordía con fuerza, dejándolo más rosado de lo habitual.

 

-Ah! Amo sí!- el sirviente solo gemía. Minho volvió a besar a Taemin, dejando un hilo de saliva que se rompió ante la separación.

 

-Voy romperte, Minnie- avisó Minho. Le arrancó la ropa interior y vio el pene de Taemin erecto. Comenzó a masajearlo lentamente mientras oía los gemidos del menor.

 

Taemin tenía la respiración acelerada, un rastro de saliva caía por su mentón. Sus ojos estaban húmedos por el placer. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente debido al sudor, y eso que solo estaban empezando.

 

-Hazlo ya!- exigió Taemin. Error. La mascota no puede pedir nada.

 

-Lo siento, Amo! Yo solo, solo quería- No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió la mano de Minho pegándole en una de sus nalgas, dejándola roja. Sintió un hormigueo y a la vez picazón. Esa sensación no era rara para él, pero nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse.

 

-Escucha bien, mascota. Aquí el que decide cómo hacer las cosas soy yo, ¿recuerdas?. Tu trabajo es pensar en como complacerme, ¿entendido?- dijo  Minho elevando su tono de voz, haciéndolo sonar atemorizante.

 

-Mírame cuando te hablo, pequeño- El mayor tomó del mentón a su niño e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, pudo observar una pizca de miedo. Delicia pura- Haz entendido, Taemin?

 

-Sí, amo- asintió con la cabeza. Era un estúpido. Como pudo equivocarse?

 

-Bien- estas situaciones de errores en Taemin le ponían a mil. Volvió a su tarea y sonrió cuando contemplo la marca de su mano en la nalga blanca y tersa. Sin saber por qué, le volvió a pegar. Pero aún no satisfecho lo hizo varias veces más, aunque siempre controlando las reacciones del menor. No por su propio placer iba a hacer pasar un mal momento a su niño.

 

_Contradictorio. ¿Eh?_

 

Taemin no entendía, ¿Qué había hecho mal esta vez? No había dicho nada. Sin embargo, a raíz de los golpes comenzó a sentir placer, era como si una pequeña corriente viajara a través del escozor de su nalgas hasta llegar a su abdomen donde se perdía.

 

-Mmh!- gimió Taemin con los ojos cerrados, el sonido involuntario se había escapado de sus rosados labios.

 

Minho volvió a sonreir, era perfecto! No se había equivocado en su elección hecha hace años!

 

-Abre la boca, nene- dijo con ternura. Taemin hizo caso y Minho metió dos de sus dedos en la cavidad bucal, cuando pensó que ya estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, los retiró.

 

Hizo un amague en introducir sus dedos, provocando que el pequeño se desesperara. Lo volvió a penetrar, moviendo sus dedos  y haciendo un movimiento parecido al de las tijeras. Aunque, los retiró al poco tiempo. No quería dilatar esa rosada entrada.

 

-¿Amo?- preguntó Taemin al sentir poco tiempo como era preparado.

 

Minho no le respondió y rozó su pene con la entrada del menor. Fue introduciendo su miembro lentamente, observando las distintas reacciones de su amante. Desde una expresión de sorpresa hasta una de dolor.

 

No lo pudo evitar y varias lágrimas manaron de sus ojos. Sentía como se partía al medio, parte del dolor no le dejaba respirar. Había tenido sexo con Minho desde los 15 años, pero era la primera vez que recordaba que no lo había preparado lo suficiente.

 

El mayor secó las lágrimas de su pequeño, y esperó a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Tal vez sí fue un poco brusco. Pero la sensación era inigualable, todo el interior de Taemin lo apretaba de una manera cálida.

 

-Tantas veces que lo hemos hecho y sigues estrecho, bebé- dijo Minho besando los labios de su pequeño. Sin esperar una señal, comenzó a moverse. Era un vaivén lento que después fue aumentando su velocidad.

 

-Ah! Ah!- Taemin gemía, cómo no hacerlo? Las estocadas de Minho eran certeras. Él solo gruñía y gemía por lo bajo.

 

Hasta que una, dio justo en la próstata de Taemin quien solo gimió más alto.

 

-¡Amo! ¡Agh!- del placer, la saliva seguía recorriendo su camino hasta el mentón. Sorprendido asi mismo, Taemin no sintió dolor. Solo era una nube de placer que lo acunaba.

 

-Sí, cariño?- preguntó Minho siguiendo con las estocadas. Su pelvis se movía velozmente en el interior de Taemin.

 

-¡Ahí! ¡Por favor! – el mayor entendió, empezó a dirigirse a la próstata del chico.

 

Unos cuantos minutos más así y Minho puedo sentir como Taemin lo apretaba, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados e inconscientemente, estaba dirigiendo una de sus manos a su miembro.

 

Rápidamente, el mayor se le adelantó y empezó a masajearlo rápidamente. Haciendo que el menor se corriera en su pecho. El pequeño había vuelto a sentir esa descarga eléctrica, pero más fuerte. Desde su miembro hasta la parte inferior de su espalda.

 

 Debido a eso, el interior de Taemin se apretó más. Engullendo el gran falo de Minho. Quien en respuesta se corrió en su interior.

 

El pequeño pudo sentir como el semen se esparcía en su interior, tan cálido, tan placentero.

 

Minho salió de Taemin y vio cómo su esencia salía lentamente del ano. Su pequeño se había quedado dormido debido al cansancio. Lo que le hizo recordar a la noche anterior, como lo había mantenido en vela por varias horas.

 

Acunó a su pequeño entre sus brazos y lo recostó en el sillón. Lo tapó con su saco y acarició sus cabellos. El rostro del menor transmitía paz.

 

-Tan perfecto, pero a la vez tan sucio- Minho sonrió, pero con amargura.

 

Taemin creía que era libre, que conocía al mundo perfectamente. Pero no. Era toda una ilusión creada por Minho.

 

Él había mandado a secuestrar a Taemin cuando lo vio en el colegio. Él hizo que lo vendieran. Él hizo creer a Taemin que era su salvador.

 

Le hacía creer que el mundo era un infierno. Que no podía confiar en nadie, solo en él. Le hizo creer que no podía valerse por su propia cuenta, sin Minho no podría vivir.

 

 _Aunque, no era solo un capricho tonto. Se justificaba, era su Taemin._  ¿Verdad?

 

Lo que él hizo no estaba mal, no para Minho. Solo era una de las formas que tenía para conseguir lo que quería y a quien quería.

 

Aunque, curiosamente su último capricho fue Taemin. Pero no lo confundamos con amor, esa extraña palabra no existía para Minho.

 

Pasó su pulgar por los delicados labios de su ángel. Lo besó tiernamente y se puso a ordenar su escritorio. Tendría que imprimir todos los contratos de vuelta. Aunque por suerte para él, la mayoría de sus negocios no contaban con formalidades.

 

Miró por el ventanal y se dio cuenta que el sol ya se estaba empezando a ocultar. Prendió su teléfono y le avisó al chofer que en diez minutos volvían a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haberse quedado y leído hasta el final.
> 
> No duden en dejarme comentarios sobre lo que les gustó(y algunos kudos ah )y lo que no, así puedo mejorar!
> 
> Las oraciones escritas en cursiva las hice pensando en comentarios de personajes en el futuro. Aunque no sé su para qué xD No sé si me explico? 
> 
> Bueno, nos estamos leyendo :)


End file.
